Come On In
by ChainOfThunder666
Summary: A Quilava returns home after a long time away to discover that things have changed in his absence. AU, Oneshot.


A Quilava knocked on the front door of the house three times, before stepping back and waiting.

"Coming!" A voice called out from behind the door, shortly before the wooden entrance swung open and a smiling Servine was there to greet him. "Good to see you, Shard." She said in a quiet tone, smiling as he stepped through the front door, placing his bag just inside the entrance.  
"Nice to see you too, Blade." He got up on his hind legs and wrapped his forelegs around her in a crude hug. "I missed you. I haven't even been home yet. The second I got off the plane, I came straight here."

"I don't know how I lived, four months without one of your hugs." She whispered to him, laughing quietly. She gently let him down and closed the door. "Here. I'll deal with your bag, you go and make yourself comfortable." She said, gesturing to the door to the next room. With a smile and a thank-you, he walked into the room which was an amalgamation of a living-room and a kitchen. He jumped onto the sofa that was pushed up against a wall, curling up and waiting for Blade to return, which occured about a minute later. "There's some pie in the fridge, if you're interested." She said calmly, sitting on the sofa and scratching his head in a soothing manner.

"No thanks. I'm good." He said, yawning and stretching out onto her lap.

"Someone's tired." She teased, looking at his half-lidded eyes. "Jet lag?" He nodded, retreating off of her lap.

"It'll go away. Don't worry, I feel fine." He said, letting out another yawn. "Anything of note happen in my absence?" He asked, curling back up and smiling at her. She didn't smile back.

"Yeah. Things have changed quite substantially, in fact." He gave her a 'keep going' look. She put her leaf-like hands together and tried to stall for time. "You know your friend Hearth? The Kirlia?" He nodded slowly, worried by the direction things were moving in. "She, well, she passed on soon after you left." Shard said nothing. He simply watched as she explained the situation. "A few neighbours moved out, but Hearth is the most important detail. Oh, and someone moved in across the street." She added, trying to lighten the mood slightly. Shard closed his eyes, feeling a few tears drop down his face, attempting to stop himself from crying.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" He sobbed, burying his face into a nearby cushion.

"You seemed stressed out each time I called you, I thought that it'd be best if I didn't bring it up when I called you. I wanted to say it when you were here so that I could comfort you." She admitted, lying down next to him and stroking his head.

"So, that's all the bad news, then?" He whispered, lifting his head from the cushion and wiping the last of his tears away. "Because if there's anything else, I need you to tell me." She looked away from him and sighed a little.

"There's one last thing I neglected to mention, but you may not want to hear it." She said, backing away from him. "It's to do with _me_." She continued, backing away to the end of the sofa.

"Well, how bad can it be? Come on, let's hear it." He pressured, getting up and walking to the other end of the sofa, coming to rest at her feet.

"Well, first off, I need you to understand that four months is a pretty long time." He nodded as she whispered the start of her confession. "I missed you so badly, and whilst I said that I'd wait for you, I, um, sort of lost control of myself about a month ago." He had a pretty good idea of what she was about to say, but let her go on anyway. "I needed someone, anyone, to take my mind off of you, and that's where that new neighbour of mine came in." She took a deep breath and put her face in her hands. "He's a nice guy. Umbreon. His name's Plight. I told him about you when he moved in a few months ago. About three weeks ago, I realised that I was going to lose my mind if I didn't stop thinking about you, and so I ... I, well, I sort of threw myself at him." She mumbled, her own tears starting to drip off of her cheeks and stain the fabric.

"So, what actually happened between you, then?" He asked her, frowning.

"Well, he rejected me at first, but I kept pleading him, and eventually he broke down." She looked up at him. He was frowning at her, but didn't look nearly as angry as she expected. "We didn't have full-on sex, but, well, there were mouths, and tongues, and maybe there were a few other things." He looked somewhat relieved, until she finished her last sentence.

"What do you mean, 'a few other things'? What did you two do?"

"We might've gone down on each other." She admitted, stuttering as she did so. His look of frustration became a look of rage.

"Alright, so, you cheated on me, then." He muttered, retreating from her and staring at her from the other side of the furniture. "I missed you too, you know! There wasn't a night where I didn't think about you, and how much I love you!" He shouted, his anger shifting to sadness. "I'm not going to be a hypocrite here. I might've nearly let the loneliness convince me to find someone else out there, and maybe there were a few girls who showed some interest while I was working out there, but do you want to know the difference between that and what you did?" Scared, she nodded. "I didn't _fuck_them!" He yelled, walking back to her and trapping her under his forelegs as flames billowed out of his back.

"Please don't hurt me! Or Plight, or anyone, for that matter!" She cried, staring into his crazed eyes. "I'm sorry! Please, I'll do anything! Just let me go!" Her words eventually snapped him out of his insane trance , whimpering with regret and pulling his forelegs away from her.

"I shouldn't have left." He whispered, gently rubbing the parts of her chest that he had been applying pressure to.

""B-but if you hadn't, you w-would've been fired!" She said, trying not to let on that she was enjoying his touch for fear of ruining the moment.

"I could've gotten another job. I can't get another Blade." He responded, smiling a little, and smiling more as she smiled too.

"Seriously, though, I'm so sorry that I fooled around with Plight. I should've been able to control my urges, I couldn't, and I'm sorry." She admitted, gesturing for him to stop massaging her.  
"No, I should apologise. I over-reacted. I knew that you didn't mean to hurt me, and if anything I'm glad you told me so that I wouldn't find out myself. I just let my anger get the better of me."

"Apology accepted. Now, let's have some of that pie, shall we?" He nodded a little.

"This is really good. You made this?" Shard asked with a smile, in between the mouthfuls of pie he was putting into his mouth with a precariously held spoon.

"Yep. I figured that I might as well make one last apple pie before it becomes an impossibility."  
"Why would it be impossible?" He asked, staring at her confusedly.  
"Well, I'm probably going to be evolving into a Serperior soon. It'll be difficult for me to do most of the things I do currently." She said, staring down at her small hands.

"You could probably use your vines instead, you know." He said, watching as Blade nodded absent-mindedly. "Plus, I'm back now, and I'll help you with anything you can't do yourself." He smiled at her before returning to the last few bites of the pie.

"You don't have to do that, you know. Plus, there's quite a number of things that you need my help for.

"True, true, but I'll be evolving soon too. When that happens, I'll make sure that you feel like nothing's changed." He said, walking out of the room and returning with his bag, pulling out a small phone from it. "Excuse me, I need to check something." He dialed a number and held the device to his ear, making increasingly angrier ramblings into the microphone before pulling it from his ear and stuffing it back in the bag in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Blade asked, moving closer towards him and nudging him.  
"Moving company's on strike, no-one's gotten their shit together, and in short, my stuff won't be in my own damn house for another three days. Looks like I'm sleeping on the carpet."  
"What, till Monday?" She said, shocked. "Well, you could stay here until then."  
"Oh, I couldn't possibly burden you with my presence for that long." He said, chuckling in embarrasment. She stared at him, slightly offended.

"What are you on about? You're no burden! Stay. I insist." While reluctant, Shard eventually broke down and nodded. "See? How hard was that?" He chuckled a little before jumping off of the sofa. "Alright. I'll sleep on the sofa, you sleep in the bed." She said calmly, making herself comfortable on the cloth surface.

"No, no. You take the bed." He insisted, getting on the sofa.

"Better idea. How about," She gave him a quick wink. "We _both_ take the bed?" He stared at her, waiting for her to say that it was a joke, but no such event occured. "Don't look at me like that. We don't have to if you don't want to, but I would be much happier if we slept together." He thought it through for a moment before nodding, following her to her bedroom.

"I'm sorry about what I did earlier." Shard said to her as she pulled the bed covers over the two of them. "I wasn't thinking straight."  
"You were right to be angry with me. I did a terrible thing to you." She said quietly with a hint of sadness in her voice, as she switched off the lamp that provided the last source of light in the room.

"Well, when I left, we hadn't really been together for very long, had we?" She nodded slowly, wondering where he was going with his point. "What I'm saying is, I'm starting to think that it doesn't matter whether or not you waited for me. We didn't exactly make a commitment to each other." She looked at him, perplexed and worried.  
"What does that mean, we didn't make a commitment to each other? I love you!"  
"It's the first time you've said it." She froze up a little.

"S-surely not." She stammered, trying to remember a time when she told him that she loved him, and realised that she couldn't think of anything.

"I'm being honest with you here. Until today, you haven't said it once."  
"I think you're," She tried to rack her brain one more time, and came up short. "Oh shit, you're right."

"Maybe it'd be best if we talked about this another time-"  
"No!" She yelled in defiance, switching the lamp on, pulling the bed covers off of them and rolling him onto his back. "I love you!" She shouted, leaning forward and kissing him.

"Blade, I never knew you could be so ... spontaneous." He said, shocked and happy, when she removed her mouth from his.  
"Well, I love you, and I want to prove it." She whispered to him, bringing her body closer to his and licking his neck.

He squirmed a little as she laid kisses across him, eyes eventually drifting down to a small amount of red poking out between his hind legs."Wow, it doesn't take much to get you going, does it?" She whispered into his ear teasingly, before planting another kiss on his embarrassed face. She slowly slipped her forked tongue into his mouth and brushing it across the roof of her mouth, waiting for him to use his own tongue, but he made no effort to reciprocate her advances. Worried that she had done something wrong, she removed her mouth from his own and stared at his blushing, panting face. "You know, when I slipped my tongue in your mouth, I was sort of expecting you to use your own on me." She teased, petting his head in a patronizing manner.

"Don't talk to me like that. It's been a while." He said defensively, trying to push her off of him, but she refused.

"Hey, don't go rejecting me now that I've waited for months for you to come back. Just let it happen." She whispered again, gently drifting down his body and arriving at his throbbing erection.

"Pretty sure this is how a lot of rape cases start." He said, stuttering a little when she started licking the tip. Smiling at her handiwork, she started wrapping her tongue around the tip and lowering herself down towards it, gently suckling the end as her tongue made spirals across his sensitive member.

"Come on, four months is a long time, but there's no way that this feels that good." She said, noticing his pained expression and slowing down her treatment.

"I-It's not that."  
"Well, what is it?"  
"It's that if you don't get off me, or flip me over, I'll accidentally burn a hole through your bed sheets." She chuckled a little.

"Think you can hang on a little longer?" She asked pleadingly before going back to work on him. He shook his head as he felt a sudden surge of pain go through his body.

"Please, let me go." He begged, arching his head forward as much as possible and feeling some of his pain dissipate as a sudden burst of fire erupted from him. "This isn't safe." She ignored him completely, instead choosing to bob up and down on his cock, leaving him gritting his teeth and trying to focus on other things. Eventually, his eyes opened wide as he came to the realisation that he was at his peak. Before he could warn her, his boiling seed hit the back of her throat and another burst of flames shot out from his head, but this time they came from his back too. Before she had even noticed what was going on, he threw Blade off himself and got to his feet, staring down at what he thought would be a burning mass of fabric, but it looked like he hadn't even been there. He put two and two together and realised that she had invested in some fire-retardant bed covers.

"Sorry for tricking you. Couldn't help myself." She said, managing to swallow the last of his discharge with some pain and difficulty.

"Wow, you really do have it out for me, don't you?" He spat, getting off of the bed and making for the exit of the room. "I'm sleeping on the sofa. Goodnight."  
"No, wait-" Before she could protest, he was gone.

"Prove your love for me, will you? Try caring about me first." He whispered to himself, staring up at the ceiling with only rage and betrayal on his mind. "My best friend's gone, the love of my life couldn't go four months without throwing herself at someone, and now she's messing with me for a cheap laugh." He whispered, anger starting to take him over. Before reeling himself in, he was ready to go back into her bedroom and torch her. He regretted leaving, and he regretted coming back. He started to question what she would have done if he had left for longer, before discarding the thought and trying to focus on getting some rest.

He knew that he had slept at one point in the night or another, as he eventually opened his eyes to see Blade creeping over to what she thought was his sleeping form, and stroking his head.

"I don't deserve you." She whispered, gently using her small, leaf-like hand to pet him. "You mean the world to me, and yet I treat you like nothing." She sobbed a little, withdrawing her hand from his head. "I don't want to make you mad at me, as much as I probably deserve it." She wiped away a few of her tears and gave him a quaking smile. "Why do you stay with me? There's billions other girls in the world, and you decided to fall in love with the one who treats you like crap."

"I don't know why." He accidentally blurted. She screamed, jumping away and staring at him with wild eyes.  
"S-S-Shard! Good morning! How, uh, how did you sleep?" She stuttered, giving a scared smile.

"Like this." He deadpanned, rolling over and closing his eyes. She chuckled a little and sat down next to him. "I love you, Blade. I'm not gonna stop loving you because of some mistakes, but I do remember what you do and say." He said quietly, reluctantly letting her lie down next to him. "And they do have an impact on me. They really make me doubt whether or not you love me."

"I promise you, without a conceivable doubt, that I love you more than anything." She whispered into his ear, inching closer to him. "Though I should probably make it more obvious."  
"Okay, I'll believe you." He said, rolling over and looking at her smiling face.

"Good. That'll make things easier. After all, I do have you for the next two days." She said, her smile becoming less innocent. "All," She inched as close to him as possible. "to," She gave him a short kiss. "myself."

"Look, Blade, I really don't want to right now. Not after last night." He said, backing away as close to the back of the sofa as possible. Sighing, she got up and hopped off of the sofa.  
"Okay." She said quietly, visibly saddened by the news.

Most of the rest of the day was a blur for the both of them, only slowing down to a point where they remembered it when, whilst they were both sitting down in mutual boredom, it was excruciatingly late, and Shard asked what Blade had been doing since he left.

"Well, if you must insist on asking, apart from what I mentioned to you earlier, things went okay." She said, moving over to him and leaning against his fur. "I didn't really get up to much, the days just sort of became one. Wake up, go to work, come home, wait for you, sleep." He looked at the floor in regret.

"I'm so sorry for leaving you here."  
"Don't be. Things happen."  
"Speaking of things, what actually happened between you and this Plight fellow?" Blade felt her throat dry up. "I'm not angry anymore, just curious."  
"Well, he moved in about a month after you left, when the loneliness really started to get to me. He was really nice to me. He was always smiling, taking an interest in me, comforting me when the fact that you weren't around _really _started to get to me, which in case you're wondering, was about a month ago."  
"And then, about a week later, you threw yourself at him."  
"Well, it was a little more complicated than that." She said, chuckling lightly and starting to get scared again. "I felt so lonely, and he was there for me, so I ... Huh, I guess it kind of is that simple." She said, smiling a little.

"Yeah, I suppose it is." They both sat still, looking at each other and growing uncomfortable. "Well, it's late. Are you tired?" He asked with a small smile.

"Exhausted. I'm going to bed." She got up and started walking towards the door, but stopped and turned back around. "Coming?"  
"No, I think I'm better off here." He said, lying down and placing his head on the armrest.

"What've you got against me?" She said, looking at him and starting to tear up. "I apologized. I confessed all my flaws to you, and yet you still try to avoid me. Why?" She cried, tears streaming down her face. "Before yesterday I hadn't seen you for four months! Four months away from you, and now that you're back you're trying to avoid me in my own home!"  
"Ssh, ssh, calm down." He said, getting up and walking over to her. "Let's just deal with this in the morning. In the meantime, let's go to bed. Together." She smiled at him as he got up on his hind legs and wiped away her tears, gently kissing her.

"Thank you."

The next morning, Shard realised that he had fallen asleep whilst spooning Blade, and as such his member was poking out between her legs. He had no idea how he had managed to get himself into his predicament, but he did know that she was already awake and was looking back at him.

"Um, is that yours?" She said quietly, gesturing downwards.

"Sorry." He responded, trying not to make eye contact with her.  
"No, no, don't worry about it." She muttered, realising that she wasn't making the situation better and moving away from him. "It's the least awkward thing that's happened since you got back."  
"You aren't making the situation any better." He murmured, moving back to her. "Tonight."  
"What do you mean, tonight?"  
"I mean, tonight is the night where I'll finally give you what you waited months for." She lit up and buried her head in his chest, smiling as he slowly stroked her back. "You can't wait, can you?"

"Oh, I can wait."

The act of being forced to wait even longer, combined with the fact that she knew exactly when it was happening caused Blade to grow more and more impatient as the day went on. However, she knew what her reward for waiting would be, and so she went on as normal, whilst inside she was constantly running through possible scenarios in her head, trying to give herself an idea of what he might do to her, but only ended up causing her to lock herself in a closet with only her mind and a deviant vine for company, which led to a distressing exchange afterwards, since Shard not only saw her go inside, but also heard everything she said inside there. However, she was able to keep herself sane until night, when he got on to his hind legs and picked her up gently, taking her by surprise.

"Whoa, what the fuck?" She yelled in shock, not knowing who or what was picking her up, but quickly worked out who it was. "Shard? What are you doing?"

"We're off to your bedroom, and I'm going to fulfill a promise I made to you this morning." He said calmly, carrying her through a hall and lowering her on to her bed. "I'm sorry that I've made you wait this long for something that I should've done before I left." He whispered to her, slowly moving to kiss her shoulder.

"Well, why did you do it?" She whispered back, breathing becoming increasingly sporadic.

"Punishment, mainly." He said to her, ceasing his treatment of her shoulder and slowly moving himself down her body, licking her as he went.

"You ... you bastard." She wanted to get angry with him, but since by then he had reached her crotch, she didn't want to say anything that could set off alarm bells in his head. She instead bit her lip and tried not to say anything, slowly letting him lick around her most sensitive areas, clearly trying to tease her. "Please." She said quietly as he started to circle his target. "Don't make me beg." She pleaded, closing her eyes as he slipped his tongue into her fairly unpronounced slit and started to feel around inside of her. As soon as his tongue slipped past her wet folds, she arched her back forward and started moaning softly. Knowing that he must have done something right, he swirled his tongue around the walls of her vagina with vigour. "Yeah, you know what I like, don't you?" She whispered to him in a seductive tone, her words making him grab her hips and thrust his tongue in as deep as it could go. With a cry and a period of shaking, she reached her peak, kicking him away from her and jumping on top of him.

"Let me." She said with a smile, positioning herself over his twitching cock and slowly brushing it with her tail. "Ever done this before?" She asked genially, bringing down her hips to the tip of his member. He nodded slightly.

"It was a very long time ago. Can we not talk about this now?" She nodded in understanding, slowly bringing herself down on to it, letting the tip slip inside her with a pained cry, sitting in place for a few moments. When she felt that she could go on, she brought herself down on the throbbing organ, feeling his rough skin scrape across her insides. Every small movement she made illicited moans from the both of them, the unfamiliar sensations clouding their minds and making them focus only on each other. With some effort and a few breaks to let themselves breathe, she managed to get the entirety of it insde of herself, gyrating her hips to keep the two of them occupied as she accomodated the intruder in her body. Before she could calm herself down, however, Shard took over, leaning forward and slowly taking her by the waist. After smiling at her and whispering his apologies, he gently lifted her up and brought her back down on him with a slight degree of roughness, feeling pleased with himself as her shocked cry pierced through the silent room. Breathing heavily, she started to get up and off of him, creating the thought in his mind that he had hurt her, and that it was over. She nodded to him, smiled, and brought herself back down on him with more speed than he had used on her, and was fazed far less.  
"I can take it. Don't worry." He knew that she had seen the fear in his eyes, but was dealing with the matter that she had used a vine to wrap around one of his forelegs, bringing themselves back down on to the bed, but with Shard bearing down upon her. "Now that we've got that cleared up, you can fuck me now." She said, winking at him and laughing at his blush. Following her orders, he slipped out of her until only the head remained, thrusting back into her at a speed that made her double over and moan loudly, which he interrupted with a kiss, slowly bringing her back down. Whilst their mouths were still making contact, he continued his earlier effort with a significantly slower speed, allowing them both to slip their tongues down each others throats and lie in each others embrace. They continued like this for some time, occasionally seperating their mouths to breathe and smile at each other whilst Shard picked up his speed, eventually causing another series of convulsions to rock through her body. As this was happening, Shard started to feel a pressure building up inside of him, thrusting into her as fast as she could.

"I'm almost there, Blade." He strained out, the feelings going through them making it difficult to communicate with words. "Should I pull out?"  
"Not yet. In fact, not ever." He looked at her in surprise. "Just fill me with your seed already!"  
"But, won't that make you-"  
"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" She screamed, wrapping a vine around their waists and tearing up slightly, feeling his hot fluids shoot into her and a burning sensation spread through her. She fell limp, retracting her vines and breathing heavily, chuckling a little as an exhausted Shard slowly rolled off of her and stared up at the cieling.

"Thank you so much." She said, nudging her head next to his and smiling. He didn't respond, simply turning his head away from hers. "Uh, Shard? Is there something you want to tell me?" Still, there was no response. "Did I do something wrong?" Silently, with an emotionless look on his face, he got out of the bed and walked out the door. Worried, she got up and followed him. "Please, just say something!" She begged, following him through the kitchen, the living-room and to the front door. "Where ... where are you going?" Trying not to make eye contact, he hoisted his bag on to his back and put his paw to the front door. "Please don't leave. We can work things out. Just stay." She pleaded, blocking the door and starting to cry.

"Why did you do that." He said in monotone, staring down at the ground.

"Do what? Stop being so ambiguous!"

"Stop me from pulling out. Why." He said sternly, looking into her frightened eyes.

"I'm sorry! I wasn't thinking! I made a mistake!"  
"Yeah, you've been making quite a lot of mistakes recently." He shouted in anger, grabbing her shoulders and reducing her to tears. However, he soon realised what he was doing and let go. "If you wanted to have a child, we should have worked through that beforehand."  
"And how exactly do you imagine I phrase such a proposal? Hello, guy I haven't seen for four months, can I have your kids?" She mumbled, pressing her head into his chest and crying relentlessly into his fur. "Fine then! Leave! See if I care!" She shouted, grabbing him and throwing him against the door.  
"Look, I wasn't leaving you! I just needed some time alone!" He shouted back. "Things have been moving very fast recently. We've both been on edge."  
"I know. Follow me." She said, using one of her vines to lead him to the living-room.

After an hour of incessant arguing and tears, they were able to work out their differences, opting to forgive and forget instead of harping on the issues they had with each other. However, there was a problem that they agreed needed to be worked through.

"So, it's Cobra if it's a boy, and Hedge if it's a girl, then?" Blade said, smiling at the Quilava sat on the bed with her, rubbing her stomach.

"Yeah. That sounds good." He replied, kissing her cheek.  
"So, when will you be going away next?" She asked, looking worried.

"A couple of months."  
"How long will you be away?"  
"About two months." She stared at him unblinkingly, until a few tears started dripping down her cheek. "I'll make sure not to miss the hatching."  
"How?"  
"Well, if you want, you can come with me." She smiled wider than she had ever done.

"Yeah, I'd be up for that." She said quietly, turning off the light and getting back into bed. "Goodnight, Shard."  
"Goodnight, Blade. I love you." He whispered into her ear. "Even when you cock up." He added, curling up next to her and drifting off.

A/N - Got an idea for a story that you want to see someone else's interpretation of? Think my ideas are shite and want to propose your own? Well, now you can! Drop me a PM with your idea and how you think it should go, and I just might make it happen. Okay, I probably will. Not like I've got anything better to do.


End file.
